


Four Seasons

by Velvet



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velvet/pseuds/Velvet
Summary: Takes place in the year between the end of Book 3 and the epilogue.
Relationships: Kamilah Sayeed/Main Character (Bloodbound)
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Summers in New York were always hot, the air hanging heavy with humidity. Over the years, Kamilah had watched as the heat had frayed tempers, increasing violence in the city. 

And this time it was no different. Not with the recent revelation that vampires were real, that the world of day had existed with a world of night. She had seen the mistrust grow, neighbor eyeing neighbor with suspicion. 

But selfishly, this was no longer Kamilah’s fight. She had confessed to Adrian and Amy about her desire to step back, to take some time for herself. They had finally convinced her that it was the perfect time to do so, with the clans dissolving and Adrian running in the general election as Vega’s replacement for senator from New York. Though, even with the conflicts of the vampire world behind her, Ahmanet Financial was a global conglomerate, and it would take months for her to transition out of the public eye as the CEO and into her new role chairing the board of directors. 

With a sigh, Kamilah pushed herself away from the UV-filtering windows of her penthouse apartment, picking up her laptop again. As she was waiting for her emails to load, her eyes drifted to a piece of paper where she had been doodling plans for a rooftop garden. A slight, rueful, smile touched her lips, as she tucked it away into her folders. Those plans were still a dream for another day. 

She lost herself for a time in the questions from her employees, reviewing the information needed to make decisions for a billion-dollar company. Then the front door suddenly slammed open, and she immediately looked up, her hand reaching for the daggers that she had not yet learnt to relinquish even in this period of supposed peace. But she relaxed when she saw that it was only Amy, juggling her bag on one shoulder, her keys in her other hand, her phone glued to her ear. 

“Michael, Michael, listen I understand...” The girl lifted her eyes then, mouthing ‘sorry’ as she continued to nod along to the person on the other end of the phone. “I know an endorsement from Chuck is a tough ask, but if he could just meet with Adrian...” 

Kamilah closed her laptop with a soft smile, walking into their kitchen to begin the dinner that they had discussed that afternoon before Amy had left for the new offices of Raines Corp. The other woman had moved in the night that Rheya had been defeated. Kamilah had taken her back to her own apartment, but she looked so lost, so devastated without Lily there, that Kamilah immediately helped her pack her bags, and they hadn’t spent a night apart since. 

It had been an adjustment, learning to live together as well as adapting to the new realities that society faced. There was more reality tv marathons and Taylor Swift albums than Kamilah had been expecting. But Amy was careful, loving and devoted. She seemed almost in as much awe of her, as Kamilah was of this girl who had been for one moment the most powerful being in the world yet somehow found the strength to reject it all. And in turn, she was learning to open her heart again, to appreciate the simple pleasures that life was capable of providing, to let Amy’s boundless optimism sweep her up so that she could feel hope once more. 

She was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by Amy's arms slipping around her waist, the other woman curling in close to her. Kamilah smiled sympathetically, and turned her head to press a kiss into blonde hair. “Bad day?” 

“You have no idea.” The arms tightened around her for one moment, before Amy pulled away with a sigh. “Do you want a drink?” 

“Mmm. There’s a new bottle of the Japanese whiskey in the bar. The distillery sent it over today.” 

“Perfect.” 

They moved around the kitchen together with practiced ease, Amy preparing their drinks and setting the table, while Kamilah finished plating their dinner. She put the sashimi and nigiri dish down in front of the other woman, watching as an impressed look swept across her face. 

“Wow. Should I be surprised that my girlfriend is a sushi master?” 

_Girlfriend_. As always, that word gave her pause. It wasn’t as if she objected to being Amy’s girlfriend, Amy had sat her down weeks ago and forced her to talk about their relationship, to set down some rules about if and when they could allow others. It was just that the word was so... modern. She wasn’t sure if she had ever been anyone’s girlfriend before. And it seemed so diminutive, like it was impossible to capture all she felt for the woman before her. 

She was suddenly distracted by a low moan of pleasure from Amy, already dipping her second piece of salmon in soy sauce. “Oh my god. This is so good.” 

“The secret’s all in the knifework.” 

Amy shot her a wink. “And I know just how good you are with your knives.” 

Kamilah let the other woman eat for a time, choosing instead to sip at her whiskey as she watched her. But Amy soon became self-conscious under her careful study, and looked up at her with a half-smile. 

“What? Are you gonna criticize my chopsticks game?” 

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?” 

Amy sighed. “It’s nothing. It’s stupid. Just a bad day at work. I had to approve a press release but we worded something wrong and then got ripped apart for it on social media. And we’re trying to get more endorsements for Adrian but everyone’s stonewalling us. It’s a big risk backing the first vampire openly running for Senate. Even Adrian’s checkbook isn’t helping.” The older vampire kept silent, only reaching out to take Amy’s hand across the table, letting her squeeze her fingers gratefully. “I don’t know if I’m cut out for this... being Adrian’s executive assistant at Raines Corp is one thing, but being his Chief of Staff on Capitol Hill is another.” 

They ate in silence for a while, Kamilah turning over Amy’s problem in her head. Finally, she said, “I met with Jax today.” 

“Oh?” The blonde’s face brightened, a small smile coming to her lips. “I like the bromance that you two are building.” 

Kamilah wrinkled her nose. “Bromance?” 

“Yeah, you know, two bored, sexy, powerful former Clan leaders without a Clan... what kind of sexy and powerful adventures can they get into now?” 

“Why are you like this?” 

Amy smirked, popping a piece of ginger into her mouth. “You love me anyway.” 

“You’re lucky I do.” She took another sip of whiskey, savoring the way the flavors cut through the fattiness of the tuna belly. “He did ask me if I can teach some classes in a martial arts studio he’s planning to set up.” 

“Really? I think you should do it. It’ll be an honor for new vampires to learn from the great Kamilah Sayeed. And I can vouch for what a good teacher you are.” 

“Hmm.” Her lips quirked involuntarily at the compliment. “I’ll think about it. But he also said that Nikhil is looking for something to do now, Jax asked if I could find him a job at Ahmanet Financial. Maybe he could be a good candidate for Adrian’s Chief of Staff instead?” 

Amy thought about it for a moment, before a slow smile spread across her lips. “That’s a great idea. I know Jax spent a lot of time teaching him Shadow Den politics and I think he’ll pick up Washington politics a lot quicker than I will. I’ll speak to Adrian about it tomorrow.” 

Kamilah reached out to squeeze her hand again. “But Amy... you shouldn’t sell yourself short either. You’re intelligent and capable and a remarkably quick study. If this is what you want to do... I know you’ll figure it out and be a success.” 

Her lover ducked her head at her words, fiddling with her napkin. “Thanks... it’s just... I don’t know if this is what I want to do anymore.” 

“I thought as much. Your mind has seemed elsewhere in the past few weeks.” 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m beyond grateful to Adrian, because he gave me a job, a chance, I learnt who I was, _what_ I was and I met you... but lately, I’ve been thinking about other things I want to do with my life, you know?” 

“What do you want to do, Amy? Anything at all... I’ll try and help you make it come true.” 

Amy finally looked up, meeting her eyes. “I’ve been thinking a lot about Lily lately. I was struggling before I met her, I didn’t even know if I wanted to stay in New York. But she took me in, she introduced me to her friends and the city. She made me feel like I belonged. Working on Adrian’s campaign... we get a lot of young vampires and humans coming in to be interns or volunteers. But I see some of them are really there to try and understand what’s happening and where they fit in now, after we revealed what we did... Adrian’s just been the public face for all this. But maybe if they had a place to go, a place that was really dedicated to helping them... like a youth center or something... maybe they could find where they belong... like Lily did for me.” 

“Amy... that is a wonderful idea.” 

A small smile peeked out at her approval. “Really?” 

Kamilah nodded. “I’ve noticed the growing tensions between vampires and humans. Adrian is trying to address it politically, but we need civil society intervention as well. Come up with a business plan, and I’ll be happy to finance it.” 

“Oh... no, that’s too much to ask, I’m sure we can apply for grants or find donors or something...” 

“It’s no trouble, I have a corporate foundation set up within Ahmanet Financial for tax purposes. It’ll be easy to funnel all the money you need through there.” 

Amy shot her a look that was almost inscrutable, but Kamilah knew her well enough to decipher it by now. As impetuous as the other woman was in a fight, she was endlessly patient when it came to their relationship. Kamilah had caught that look more than once when Amy tried to interpret her words or actions through the lens of a two-thousand-year-old vampire, one who had closed off her heart for more than a century and whose pragmatism now took precedence over anything else. She kicked herself mentally, for having put her lover in that position once again. 

“Amy... I’m sorry. Let’s clean up here and move into the lounge where we can talk it through some more.” 

They started off sitting apart on the couch as Amy haltingly explained her idea. But they moved closer together as the younger vampire became more animated under Kamilah’s gentle questioning, as she asked Kamilah to explain how she could prepare a business plan. Soon enough, they had finished the bottle of whiskey, and sunrise was beginning to lighten the sky outside. “You know how Lily was a gamer and a tech genius... I thought we could make a virtual reality app, where humans could play as vampires and vampires could play as humans. They could see what it’s like being in each other’s shoes and understand each other better. Does that make sense?” 

The older woman ran her hands absentmindedly along her lover’s legs which were draped over her lap by then. “Amy, that’s brilliant. I think it would be a way to get through to young people who won’t listen to politicians or other people telling them what to do.” She paused for a moment. “Once you’re ready... I can introduce you to people who I think would be interested in contributing, if you still want to find donors. But... Lily was my friend too. If you’d let me, I would still love to fund the youth center through Ahmanet Financial. As well as give you any other help you need... advice, connections, anything. I really think your idea will make a difference.” 

Amy leaned forward to kiss her, cupping the back of her neck with her hands. “Thank you,” she murmured. “I’d love to work on this with you.” 

“But we’re not going to solve all the world’s problems tonight.” Kamilah returned the kiss, before tangling their fingers together. “Let’s go to bed.”


	2. Chapter 2

Fall was a time for gold, leaves falling from the trees to litter the New York sidewalks. Kamilah smiled to herself as she took a moment to delight in the crunch beneath her feet, breathing deep in the crisp air. 

As she entered her favorite jewelry store, the attendants immediately tripped over themselves to greet her, one of them taking her coat, another offering her a glass of champagne on a silver tray. The manager came bustling up to her, holding his hand out in welcome. “Ms. Sayeed. Such a pleasure to see you again.” 

“Thank you, John. It’s good to see you too. Do you have the items I requested?” 

“Of course, ma'am. Please, come with me.” 

She followed as he led her to a private salon, settling into one of the empty chairs as he laid out the pieces before her. Her eyes sparkled as she looked over the rings, picturing each one on Amy’s finger. Finally, she picked up a brilliant emerald-cut diamond, admiring it in the soft light. “This one.” 

“Excellent choice, ma’am.” He studied her for one moment. “If you’ll forgive me for saying so... she must be a special woman for you to gift her with this ring.” 

One of the reasons why this was her favorite jewelry store was because of their discretion. That was why she let the personal nature of the comment go, as she coolly returned his gaze. “She is. She deserves this and more.” She glanced at the other displays in the room, until her gaze fell on a tiara sitting on a black velvet pillow inside a glass cabinet. Suddenly, she remembered a night in another jewelry store, after a suggestion by Lily for them all to blow off some steam. A promise she had made, but not yet kept. “I will also take that tiara.” 

“Ms. Sayeed, I’m sorry, but that item is not for sale! It is one of the tiaras that King George commissioned for his coronation... and quite literally priceless...” 

She lifted an eyebrow. 

After another moment, he sighed and bowed his head. “Please, excuse me while I make some inquiries.” 

When Kamilah let herself in the apartment a short time later, the first thing she saw was Amy sitting on the couch, her computer on her lap, though she seemed more engrossed in whatever was playing on the television. She looked over when she heard the door open and smiled once she saw Kamilah. “Hey. How was your day?” 

Kamilah shrugged off her coat and set down her bags before answering. “Good. What are you watching?” 

“Chrisley Knows Best.” 

“And does he?” 

“No. No, he does not.” Kamilah sat down on the couch next to the other woman as Amy switched off the television and turned to face her. Amy ducked her head closer, so close that she could feel the whisper of breath on her own lips. “Hi.” 

“You already...” But she was cut off by Amy kissing her, pushing her down on the couch cushions. She hummed in surprise, and pleasure, pulling the other woman on top of her, moaning again as Amy shifted her hips, pressing their bodies closer together. They kissed for a long while, deep, searching kisses that made Kamilah’s heart clench. Finally, the younger vampire pulled away with a contented sigh to rest her head on her chest. Kamilah smiled down at her, running her fingers soothingly through blonde hair. Not for the first time, she marveled at how this was enough to make her happy. She pressed another kiss to her lover’s temple. “I got you a present today.” 

“You didn’t...” But she smiled and sat up, as she saw the tiara that Kamilah pulled out of her bag. “You remembered.” 

“I told you that I never break my promises.” 

Amy put on the tiara, using her phone to check how she looked. She snapped a selfie before pulling it off with a laugh, laying the piece of jewelry down carefully on the coffee table. “You’re ridiculous. But thank you.” 

Kamilah smiled in amusement as the other woman curled up in her lap again, drawing her arms around her in a hug. “You’re clingy tonight. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. I just missed you.” 

“You saw me this morning.” 

“I miss you every time you walk out of the room.” 

“Hmm.” The vampire queen laid a gentle kiss to the top of her head. “Both of us have been busy lately, with you getting started on the youth center, and me preparing Christine to take over full-time at Ahmanet Financial. Why don’t we take a holiday soon?” 

Amy lifted her head, immediately interested. They still hadn’t gone on vacation together, and their trips to Prague, Mydiea, Tokyo and the South Pacific didn’t count. “God, yes. Where do you want to go?” 

Perhaps it was because the tiara still drew thoughts of Lily, which made her suggest what she did. “What about Hawaii?” 

The reference wasn’t lost on Amy, Kamilah could see it in her bittersweet smile. “Hawaii sounds perfect. When can we go?” 

“Well... what are you doing tonight?” 

The other woman gave her a startled look, before glancing at her laptop. Then she huffed out a disbelieving laugh. “You know... why not. The builders are in the middle of refurbishing the space we found downtown for the youth center and they don’t need me breathing down their necks. Yes. Yes, I will go to Hawaii with you tonight.” 

Kamilah kissed her. “Good. Go pack your bags and I’ll arrange the jet. Be ready in an hour?” 

“Ok!” The shock finally seemed to wear off as Amy squealed in delight, dashing off to their bedroom. 

It wasn’t long before they were boarding Kamilah’s private jet in Teterboro Airport. She spoke briefly with the pilot and the single flight attendant on board, both of whom had been employed by her for years, thanking them for being available on such short notice. Once they were ready for take-off, she went back into the main cabin, settling next to Amy on the couch. 

“You know... Lily told me once that your jet was bigger than Adrian’s. I guess she knew since you guys travelled to Prague together. But I thought she was making a penis joke.” 

Kamilah gave her a disturbed look, before deciding not to ask. “I do more long-haul travel than Adrian. Raines Corp does most of its business in America and Europe, but I have offices of Ahmanet Financial in every major city around the world. Sometimes I needed to travel to Lagos one day to finalize an acquisition, and then go to Shanghai the next to sort out a regulatory problem.” 

“But once you've transitioned into your new role, you won’t need to travel so much anymore.” 

Her smile was bittersweet as she replied. “No. No, I won’t.” 

Amy was quiet for a time, studying her carefully. “Will you miss being CEO?” 

Kamilah leant her head on the back of the couch, staring up at the roof of the plane, as she contemplated her response. “Ahmanet Financial... it was a means to an end. I’m not like Adrian who's always in the lab playing around with technology and biochemistry... he built Raines Corp because he loves innovation, he sees it as a way to make positive change in the world. Whereas I was always good with managing money, ever since I was a nomarch in Egypt, so I started my company to quickly get rich and fund everything that my clan needed. But my first concern was always the Council and Clan Sayeed.” 

“Moving on from being CEO at Ahmanet Financial is going to be a big change on top of everything else...” 

“Amy... I am counting down the days. I get to spend more time with the woman I love. I can finally do something about that rooftop garden I’ve been thinking about for the past few months. Don’t worry about me, I’ll keep myself occupied.” 

“I always worry about you." 

“And I love you for it.” Kamilah put her arm around the other woman’s shoulders, pressing a kiss on the top of her head. She then gestured at the Kindle sitting on the table in front of Amy. “What are you reading?” 

“A guidebook to Hawaii. I’m just researching some of the places we can go.” 

“Is that how you like to travel?” 

There was no judgement in her tone, just an honest curiosity to know. Amy seemed to consider her question before replying. “I like being spontaneous and going with the flow, but I also like being prepared and keeping some things in my back pocket in case I need it.” 

“That’s a good way to be.” 

Amy smiled in pleasure at her comment, before picking up her Kindle again, snuggling into Kamilah’s embrace. “Did you know you can go on night dives with manta rays in Hawaii?” 

"Really? It sounds like something we should do.” She was reminded of the first time that Amy kissed her, when she had taken her up to her private rooftop pool to swim under the stars, when a part of her was still amazed that this mewling mortal would have the audacity to pursue her. “Amy, you told me once that you wanted to travel and have adventures. I can take you anywhere in the world. I would love to visit new places with you... or see old places through your eyes.” 

“I’d like that. Maybe once things calm down for us, we can figure out where we want to go.” Then Amy slid her tablet back on the table. She turned to Kamilah, and the vampire’s breath caught at her proximity, at the dark eyes sparkling in mischief. “And I’m always up for experiencing new things with you. I saw the bed in the back. Want to join the Mile-High Club with me?” 

Kamilah’s eye flashed red in desire. “Lead the way.” 

They soon landed in Hawaii on a private island owned by one of Kamilah’s acquaintances. Their week passed in a whirlwind, until one day when Kamilah arranged for a picnic overlooking a local landmark. Once they exited their car, Amy ducked into the pavilion that had been erected to shield them from the last rays of the setting sun and gazed out into the Pacific with a happy sigh. “This is gorgeous.” 

“Mmm. We may no longer be able to feel the sun on our skin, but I still enjoy the rare glimpses we can get of sunrise and sunset.” 

Amy glanced at her, before tugging her down on to the blanket. “You said your friend suggested this place for a picnic because there was a love story attached to one of the cliffs?” 

“Yes.” The older vampire gestured at a rock formation separated from the rest of the coastline. “That one. It’s called Sweetheart Rock. He told me that the legend is about two lovers, a maiden named Pehe from Lahaina over in Maui, and a young warrior from Lanai named Makakehau. He was so taken with her beauty that whenever he laid eyes upon her, he would mist up in tears. That was how he got his name... _maka_ meaning eyes in Hawaiian, and _kehau_ meaning mist. Anyway, Makakehau took Pehe from Lahaina to Lanai, and hid her in a sea cave at the base of those cliffs. But one day, when the warrior was away, the weather suddenly changed. He rushed back, only to find Pehe drowned by the waves surging in the storm. Stricken with grief, Makakehau gathered his beloved in his arms. He cried out to the gods and his ancestors to help him climb the steep rock island where he buried her... there’s still remains of a tomb-like structure resting at the summit. After burying her, Makakehau then leapt off the rock to join Pehe in death." 

Amy stared at her for one moment. “Oh my god, that’s horrible.” 

Kamilah’s gaze snapped towards her. “It is?” 

“Yes! He hid her away in the sea caves and then she drowned because of him?! If I were him, I would be following her around and pointing at her and saying “that’s my wife!” to anyone who would listen.” 

Kamilah was looking at her with amusement at her indignation. But there was a faint stirring of something that felt like panic, that she had made a mistake at what she thought would be a romantic gesture. “Amy, you have to forgive me.” 

“I... wait, I do?” 

“I haven’t been with anyone for more than a century, and it was many more years before that since I’ve romanced someone. You've been so patient with me... and I have to ask you to keep being patient until I figure this out...” 

“Kamilah... this week, you’ve organized a night cruise on your friend’s luxury yacht, a helicopter tour over a live volcano at twilight, a horse ride under a full moon... I feel like I’m living in a romance novel, you’ve been a perfect girlfriend.” Then her eyes softened, as she reached out to caress Kamilah’s cheek. “You’ve been the perfect girlfriend ever since we got together. Look, I might just be a twenty-three-year-old dumbass... but I’m also the Bloodkeeper and I’ve seen the memories of more vampires than I can count. I know every relationship takes work and communication, but I'm certain I want to spend forever with you and I’m determined to make that happen. I’ve told you once that I thought you were so strong, powerful and brilliant... my feelings for you haven’t changed, they _won’t_ change, I still want to spend every day of my life pushing myself to be a woman that you deserve.” 

Kamilah stared at her for several moments. Suddenly, she blurted out, “Marry me.” 

“What?” 

From her pocket, Kamilah took out the ring she had purchased less than a week ago which she had taken to carrying every day they were in Hawaii. “I had something planned for tomorrow... with fireworks... but I’ve never wanted to marry you more than I do right now. I want to spend forever with you too, Amy. Be my forever... as my wife.” 

“Oh my god. _Ohmygod_.” Amy’s hand flew up to cover her mouth as she stared wide-eyed at the ring box that was held open before her. 

The vampire queen laughed, but her voice stuttered a little as she felt an unfamiliar nervousness settle in her stomach. “I don’t know if you’re saying yes or no...” 

“Yes! Oh my god, yes, a million times yes.” Amy surged forward to kiss her, once Kamilah slid the ring on her finger. “I can’t believe I’ll get to call you my wife.” 

She felt the wet press of tears on her cheeks as she kissed her back. “I’ve lived for more than two thousand years... and I think all this time, I was just waiting for you.” 

They remained wrapped in each other for what felt like hours, in gentle caresses of lips and tongues and hands, as the sun continued to drop into the ocean, turning the cliffs into different shades of red and orange and yellow. Until Amy pulled back to mumble, “Do I still get fireworks tomorrow?” 

Kamilah laughed again, kissing away her tears. “Yes, you still get fireworks tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might be spoilers? I went with the ending where Lily died, since I thought it had more impact. Made the choice to save Nikhil and Seraphine (they'll turn up later). Also used the default MC name of Amy.


End file.
